Soulmates, Lovers, Maybe or Not at All?
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: Fred and Hermione are newly married. However the Ministry is very strict with it's policies, and F and G need to pass certain tasks before being allowed to marry legaly. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Wedding

"Do you, Fred Jason Weasely take Hermione Jane Granger as your lawful wedded wife, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you live until death douth you part?"

Fred smiled, staring into his soon to be wife's auburn eyes which were filled with happy tears.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger take Fred Jason Weasely as your lawful wedded husband, promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you live until death douth you part?"

A tear spilled from Hermione's made up eyes and onto her cheek. For a second she looked back into the crowd, her eyes locking onto Ginny's beaming face, and George's cheeky grin. She looked from Harry to Ron, and her heart swelled with love for the both of them.

Harry gave her the thumbs up sign, and Ron mouthed: "get on with it!" She smiled at them for a minute before her gaze fell on Mrs. Weasely who was crying onto her mother's shoulder silently, and she smiled again as she saw her father hand both the weeping women tissues, and then turn to her and widen his eyes significantly.

She saw her grandma in the crowd, and the tears welled up once more. Her Grandma was trying her best not to cry, and she was looking at Hermione in such a proud and loving way that her heart almost ached from all these emotions.

And last of all came Bill and Charlie. Bill was smiling up at Fred, an illegible expression on his face, and Charlie was smiling at her, the way any older brother would smile at his little sister's wedding.

And then she knew. Then she knew she was 100 ready for this, that she was ready for whatever difficult times lay ahead past those oak doors, and she turned back to look into her lovers eyes which were filled with love and admiration for her.

"I do."

The priest smiled at the crowd before him. "You may... uhm... well I suppose you get the point," and he laughed along with the crowd as Fred and Hermione broke away from their passionate embrace.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ron whooped along with Harry as Hermione and Fred descended down the aisle, arms linked, and both beaming.

Ginny was crying into Harry's suit, and Ron was hugging Alicia happily.

When they had reached the end of the carpet, they both turned around and posed for the camera, and then waved at the watching crowd, before walking through the magnificent oak doors, and disappearing with a flash of white light.

Hermione was allowed one last glimpse of the crowd, before she was sucked into the light and then appeared with a 'pop' on the middle of a deserted island, Fred at her side, both their wedding clothes gone, which had instead been replaced with muggle clothing.

"Well," A voice behind then said, "welcome to task one."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

**Review! Please. Pleasey pleasey pleasey pleasey please please. You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

10 essentials.

"Well," A voice behind then said, "welcome to task one."

Fred and Hermione swivelled around to face a short balding man.

"I'm quite in a hurry so I will have to explain this briefly. Okay? Great." He added when neither responded. "The theme is survival; I suppose you know what that means. In short, you will be left on this island, with nothing but a few items you get to chose yourselves in a minute. The task will take a month to fulfil, and, if you both survive and are 100 sure about getting married you will move on to task two. Any questions?"

Fred and Hermione both shook their heads, speechless.

"Okay then!" The man sounded pleased. "Name 10 items, and they will appear in front of you, unless they are not allowed. Remember, use only the ones you will need the most, and when an item has been selected you cannot exchange it. Understood?"

They both nodded again.

"Okay..." Fred said. "Simple. WAND!"

The wizard smiled. "That would be too easy." He turned to look at Hermione. "Your turn."

Hermione hesitated, her gaze locked on Fred. "Water bottles."

They appeared in front of them out of thin air. The ministry wizard nodded approvingly, and his head turned to Fred.

"Uh... First aid kit."

Once again, it appeared magically before them.

Hermione's turn. She smiled slightly, knowing that Fred was going to have her for this. "Books."

100 or so books appeared before them and Hermione had to restrain herself from rushing over to examine them. Fred, however scowled.

"New Clothes."

Two suitcases appeared. Hermione's turn.

_How do I say this?_ Hermione thought, blushing as the two men looked at her expectantly. "Erm... essentials..."

A bag appeared before them once more, and Hermione thanked the lord that it was closed and not see-through.

"Tent." The ministry wizard smiled again. "Sorry, you're gonna have to live without it."

Fred and Hermione exchanged glances. "Pans?" He asked trying to read Hermione's lips. By the smile forming on them he took it that he got it right.

"Owl."

"Stationary," Fred added, catching on.

"Matches."

All of these items appeared before them. "One last item. Think very carefully about this one."

Fred thought for a long time, not daring to look at Hermione.

"Rope?"

It appeared before him, and the ministry wizard seemed satisfied.

"Well," He said, smiling at both of them. "It looks like you've got what you need. I will be back in a month to pick you both up, Good luck!" And he vanished, leaving Fred and Hermione very much alone.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

Bonjour, Hello, Hola, Guten tach AND hallo. And konichiwa. However you spell it. REVIEW s'il vous plait!

THIS IS ONLY AN INTRODUCTION. The rest will be better, guaranteed. ;-)


End file.
